May I Love You?
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Dihari pertama sekolah Kim Jaejoong terlambat masuk. Untung dia ditolong oleh kakak kelasnya, Jung Yunho. Meski penampilannya berandalan, sebetulnya dia ketua OSIS! Kim Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho karena mengingatkan pada ayahnya yang tak bertanggung jawab, tapi lama-lama dia makin tertarik padanya. YUNJAE SHIPPER TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN '-'b


Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Lee_Hanjae)

Judul : May I Love You?

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast

Pairing : YunJae *-*b

Genre : Romance Humor *Maybe :D

Rating : T

Disclaimer : JYJ TVXQ Hanya milih Cassieopeia **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **Aku cuman minjem nama doank disini ;)

Warning : BL BoysxBoys TYPO OOC Cerita pasaran. Gaje -_-" Ini cerita dari ide aku jadi NO PLAGIAT okey

Note: Terinspirasi dari manga jepang dengan judul yang sama. May I Love You by KONNO Risa.

**Tolong jangan panggil aku AUTHOR Call Me Yumi / Ah Young**

.

.

.

_Present : May I Love You By Ayumi Ichida a.k.a Park Ah Young_

_._

_._

_._

**No Bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_May I Love You? _( _ )

Author POV

Penerimaan murid baru diawal musim semi. Awal masa _SMA _yang indah. Dimana _Tohoshinki School _menerima siswa baru. Dan disinilah _Namja_ cantik berambut sebahu itu menginjakan kakinya.

"Kita mulai upacara penerimaan murid baru"

_Namja _cantik itu mengendap-endap masuk ke belakang halaman sekolah. Kim Jaejoong umur 15 Tahun. Mendadak dalam keadaan kritis. Dimana ia terlambat bangun pagi.

"Gawat. Mana boleh terlambat dihari penerimaan murid baru. Kalau sampai ketahuan, aku pasti di blacklist" Dengan muka pucat _Namja _cantik bermata _Doe _itu mengendap-endap sambil memeluk tasnya.

"Ada tempat aman untuk masuk nggak ya" Gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati halaman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba muncul _Pria _yang melompat di pagar sekolah.

"Omona" Kaget Jaejoong. _Namja _itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kamu murid kelas satu?" Tanya _Pria _itu dan diangguki Kim Jaejoong.

"Berani sekali telat dihari upacara" Desis _Namja _itu tajam.

"Tapi kamu beruntung. Bisa ketemu aku!" Ujar Namja itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. 'Dia juga telat kan' Pikir Jaejoong.

_Namja _itu menarik lengan Jaejoong dan melangkah pergi "Ikut aku ke pintu belakang bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan"

"Tunggu" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya _Namja _itu sudah menarik Jaejoong deluan. _Namja _itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Begitu masuk kamu, langsung gabung dibelakang barisan murid kelas satu" Jelas _Namja _tersebut. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk menstabilkan (?) kepalanya yang berputar-putar karena ditarik paksa.

"Eh, serius?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, tundukkan kepalamu biarnggak ketahuan guru" Perintah _Namja _tersebut.

"Eh makasih" Gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah tampan _Namja _tersebut. _Namja _tampan bermata _musang _tajam dan lihat lah bibir yang begitu menggoda. Ckckck rupanya uri Joongie mulai terpesona eoh?

"Nanti malam kita main-main ya" Ucap _Namja _tersebut dengan kedipan mata genitnya.

'Aku nggak akan main denganmu' Pikir Jaejoong

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sudah penuh dengan murid baru. Dengan seragam yang sama dengan milik Jaejoong. Sekolah _Tohoshinki _dimana semua muridnya berjenis kelamin _Pria. _Disekolah ini sudah tidak asing dengan cerita _Boys Love _atau pecinta sesama jenis. Well disinilah Jaejoong dengan perut mulas karena ketakutan.

"Main apa malam-malam. Kemarin aku kerja sampai capek" Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri. "Telat ya?" Tanya seseorang pria dengan _butt _yang mirip bebek.

"Ayo masuk sini" Ujar _Pria _tersebut. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam barisan _Pria _tersebut.

"Ah gomawo" Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk.

Diatas panggung sudah ada kepala sekolah yang berpidato. Jaejoong menguap malas. 'Kapan selesainya' pikirnya.

"Selanjutnya sambutan dari ketua osis untuk para murid baru" Ujar _Pria _tua disamping kepala sekolah '_Sialan' _berkepala botak mirip_ Ahjussi mesum_ menurut Kim Jaejoong.

_Pria _yang disebut Ketua osis itu naik keatas panggung.

DEG

Jaejoong ingat dengan _Pria _bermata musang yang tadi membantunya itu ternyata ketua osis.

"Para murid baru. Selamat atas masuknya kalian disini" Seperti ada cahaya yang menyinari _Namja _bermata musang itu saat berpidato *itu menurut eomma Jaejoong.

"Cakep"

"Kyaaa ketua osisnya tampan"

Dibelakang Jaejoong sudah ada _Uke _yang asyik bergosip ria. Jaejoong membulatkan mata _Doe _–nya. Omo demi makanan Changmin *plakk _Namja _itu jauh terlihat _Tampan. _

.

.

.

Dikelas 1E

"Ketua osis kan? Keren banget:

"Waw!"

"Dia punya pacar nggak, ya? Suka yang lebih muda?"

"Ah, aku mau masuk osis"

Desas desus tentang ketua osis membuat Jaejoong jengkel. Dengan wajah menahan marah Jaejoong memukul pelan meja bangkunya.

"Aku nggak terima. Kenapa semua pada rebut soal cowok itu" Kesal Jaejoong sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya.

" Jung Yunho, ketua osis yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Jung Coporation. Memang ganteng penuh pesona" Jelas Junsu.

"Junchan kok tahu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku anggota klub Koran. Tapi seperti dia bukan kakak kelas yang baik" Ujar Junsu sambil mengambil catatannya.

"Dia terpilih sebagai ketua osis karena popularitasnya dan memanfaatkan jabatan untuk makan gratis dikantin. Di festifal budaya sekola dia menyamar jadi perampuan dan kasih ciuman jauh pada semua cowok yang lewat *merinding ngetiknya " Junsu menghela nafas.

"Juga pernah diskors karena ketahuan pacaran dengan _Songsaenim" _ Lanjut Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong merinding disko. '_Omo _Ckckckc benar-benar ketua osis yang tidak pantas dicontoh' Pikir Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku paling nggak suka cowok dengan cara selebor begitu' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Mirip seseorang. Ah iya Appa' Jaejoong memukul kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak appa Jaejoong seorang Fotografer nggak laku terbang ke Amerika 2 bulan lalu. Dan parahnya Appanya itu tidak akan mengirimkan uang sepeser pun.

'Tidak akan kirim uang. Joongie kerja sendiri Ne~' Aishh Appanya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku nggak mau berurusan dengannya" Jaejoong meletakan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tenang aja dia kan kelas 3" Ujar Junsu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat author meleleh. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sepanjang koridor kelas. 'Iya juga ya kelas 3 kan jauh dari sini' Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas satu E" Panggil _Namja _tua sambil mengenggam sebuah foto.

"Kemarin hanya kamu yang tidak hadir di upacara penerimaan murid baru! Buktinya kamu tidak ada di foto kelas" Bentak _Namja _tua itu. "Kamu datang terlambat dan mengendap-endap kan?" Lanjut _Namja _tua.

"Tidak aku ikut upacara sampai selesai kok!" Bantah Jaejoong.

"Bohong apa perlunya kamu pergi sebelum foto bersama"

"Karena…"

"JARUM PENTUL SERAGAM BARUKU MENUSUK PANTATKU" Teria Jaejoong berapi-api.

Hening

"MANA ADA ALASAN BEGITU"

'Habislah sudah' Pikir Jaejoong

"Hahaha" _Namja _bermata _musang _itu tertawa lepas sambil mengusap bibir seksinya itu.

"Hehehe Biarkan saja _Songsaenim _" Yunho terkekeh.

"Maafkanlah dia, sepertinya dia memang kesakitan" Lanjut Yunho

"Alasan macam apa itu" _Songsaenim _menunjuk Yunho.

'Orang ini' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menampilkan ekspresi mulut terbuka, dan mata _Doe _nya melebar (?)

"Sabar-sabar yang lebih penting"

"Saat ini osis kekurangan orang, kamu mau bantu-bantu kan" Lanjut Yunho sambil menyentuh pundak Jaejoong. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong melebarkan mata _Doe _–nya. 'Apa-apaan _Namja _ini' Pikir Jaejoong

_Songsaenim _berpikir sambil meletakan telunjuknya kedagunya."Ya sudah sekali ini saja" Ujar _Namja _tua tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya. What?

.

.

.

Sepulang Sekolah

Setelah pelajaran selesai Jaejoong bergegas pulang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Jaejoong berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Mau kemana kau Kim Jaejoong"

DEG

'Namja itu lagi' Pikir Jaejoong sambil memutar bola matanya.

Dengan terpaksa Kim Jaejoong mengikuti Jung Yunho. Mulut Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengumpat.

"Ruang osis disebelah sini. Ingat baik-baik jalannya" Yunho menjelaskan sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit.

"Aku betul-betul butuh bantuan, osis kekurangan orang"

"Padahal _Hyung _juga telat kenapa lolos dari hukuman" Desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Karena aku nggak ketahuan. Kamu aja yang naïf Kim Jaejoong" Ujar Yunho santai sambil memperlihatkan _Smirk _nya.

"Hahaha Alasanmu keren sekali, pantat tertusuk jarum pentul" Tawa Yunho meledak sambil mengusap air mata dikedua matanya

"Permisi" Jaejoong membanting pintu ruangan osis itu dengan keras. Sambil menahan malu dan _Blusshing _diwajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini" Jaejoong menggeleng frustasi. Ini bisa disebut ruangan kotor. Bagaimana tidak kertas berhamburan. Banyak sampah dimana-mana.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kekurangan orang"

"Tapi seharusnya kamu bisa beres-bereskan"

"Itu pekerjaanmu. Selamat berjuang" Ujar Yunho sambil menuju meja kerjanya (?)

"Jadi aku bisa TIDUR. Kalau sudah selesai bangunkan aku, ya" Yunho menenggelamkan wajah tampanya di meja. "Mati saja kau" Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan kepalanya dibenturkan ditembok.

Siiiing!

"Dia benar-benar tidur" Gumam Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan _Smirk _Angelnya. 'Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku biasa mengurus rumah karena _Appaku _nggak becus'

'Biar kubuat kaget' Pikir Jaejoong.

"Pisahkan sampah terbakar dan nggak terbakar" Jaejoong mulai memisahkan sampah plastic dan kertas.

Jaejoong memandang sebentar wajah Yunho. Damai tenang seperti itulah wajah Yunho saat tidur. Omona Yunho ternyata tampan kalau sedang 'tidur'.

'Kantong sampahnya kurang' Pikirnya lagi. Jaejoong mulai mengatur buku-buku dan meletakannya dirak buku. Yunho membuka matanya dan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa"

"Nggak. Rasanya bodoh"

Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah jadi masam. "Seharusnya kamu santai aja karena nggak ada yang lihat"

"Mendengar suaramu sibuk-sibuk bersih" Yunho menutup matanya. "Hatiku jadi tenang" Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. 'Omo ada apa denganmu Jaejoong' Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya 'Hangat'.

"Apa katanya tadi"

'Jadi ngerti kenapa orang ini populer' Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. Perasaan itu lagi. "Nggak pasti karena tampangnya" Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

CKLEK

"Lho?" Muncullah _Namja _tampan tapi masih tampanan Yunho *plakk.

"Maaf menganggu"

"Eh Tumben Yunho _hyung _bisa tidur didepan orang" Ujar _Namja _tinggi tersebut.

"Padahal dia selalu waspada, nggak pernah lengah" Lanjut _Namja _tersebut.

DEG

"Eh?"

Jaejoong dengan brutalnya memukul kepala Yunho.

PLAK

PLAK

'Jangan berdebar dong' Dengan wajah memerak Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho yang membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan. "Huwaa" Teriak Yunho kesakitan. "_Hyung _ada anggota datang, cepat bangun" Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan raungan kesakitan Yunho.

"Tidur jangan dibangunin seenaknya dong" Bentak Yunho.

"Sudah tidur lagi. Ada coffee maker? Kubuatkan kopi biar nggak ngantuk" Jaejoong berjalan keara Cofee Maker.

"LUAR BIASA" _Namja _itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kamu bisa mengurus ketua osis yang menyusahkan ini" _Namja _itu meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Eh" Bingung Jaejoong. "Kamu belajar teknik kesabaran dari mana?" _Namja_ itu kembali bermonolog ria. "Kumohon uruslah ketua osis kita ini" _Namja _itu mengeluarkan jurus _Pupy Eyes _nya. "Iya" Jaejoong hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Terima kasih. Jadi terbantu deh" Ujar _Namja _yang bername tag Lee Taemin. 'Sekarang aku bisa lepas dari tugasku bersih-bersih ruang osis' Pikirnya dengan senyum merekah indah (?)

"Eh?" Dengan wajah pucat Jaejoong mencerna kata-kata Taemin. 'Apa katanya tadi?' Jaejoong tersenyum pucat. #Poor Eomma.

"Kamu dalam masalah" Yunho menatap mata _Doe _Jaejoong sambil meletakan tangannya ke pipinya. Jaejoong menatap kesal kearah Yunho. 'Dasar'

"Nggak juga" Jaejoong menghela nafas. 'Yasudah bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur enaknya di tambahin ayam *PLAKK. "Nggak apa-apa kalau Cuma sekali" Ujarnya.

Jaejoong menyeduh kopi denga Coffee Maker. 'Ruangan ini bagus kok' Pikirnya. "Coffee maker ini sudah lama, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya kami nggak bisa memakainya" Jawab Taemin. "Awalnya alat ini dari Ahra _Songsaenim " _Lanjut Taemin.

"Maaf nggak apa-apa kok" Taemin menggeleng pelan.

'Ahra _Songsaenim?"_

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat"

"Kyaaa Kyaaaa"

Hari yang panas untuk _Tohoshinki School. _Dan disinilah Kim Jaejoong harus rela ikut pertandingan _estafet_ yang diadakan tiap tahun. menyambut siswa baru.

"Panas ya" Junsu mengelap keringatnya. Junsu, Jaejoong, Sungmin, Minhyuk sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Mereka sedang asyik duduk dipinggiran lapanga.

"Ah Capek" Kata Minhyuk. "Latihan untuk festival Olahraga bikin capek" Frustasi Sungmin. "Nggak kyuat" Ujar Junsu. "Tapi kita bisa santai sampai pelajaran selesai kan" Ujar Jaejoong dan diangguki JunMinHyuk.

"Joongie jadi andalan tim estafet, pasti capek latihannya" Junsu memasang tampang sok sedihnya. Yang membuat SungHyukJae ingin muntah.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengankat tangan kanannya. "Siapa yang mau titip minuman" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku pocari"

"Tolong ya"

"Aku mau"

Jaejoong mengangguk

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukan koin ke mesin minuman.

SRUPP

Jaejoong meminum sedikit juss pisangnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang _Namja _merebut Juss Pisang yang Jaejoong minum. "Minta sedikit ya" Ujar Yunho.

GLEK

"Yunho _Hyung_ kenapa bajumu begitu" Tanya Jaejoong kaget. 'Apa-apaan dia merebut minumanku' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. "Ini? Aku Cosplay klub panduan sorak. Tiap tahun ketua osis harus jadi pemimpin club panduan sorak"

"Kyaaa berjuang ya" Fans-fans Yunho memberi semangat.

'Ketua klub panduan sorak genit' Pikir Jaejoong."Biarlah yang penting kembalikan jusku" Jaejoong mengambil Jussnya semantara Yunho berusaha menghindari Jaejoong.

"Nggak apa-apa kan Cuma sedikit" Kata Yunho. "Nggak mau aku jadi susah minumnya lagi"

"Kenapa? Kamu mersa ini ciuman gak langsung?" Ujar Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong kini memerah sempurnah. Kulit putihnya terlihat kemerahan diarea pipi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Lho serius nih?" Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menundukan wajah _Blushing _nya. "Kamu terlalu lugu. Kenapa malu-malu?" Goda Yunho lagi sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Bu… aku nggak berpikiran begitu" Jaejoong berusaha mengelak. "Oh ternyata kamu suka sama aku ya?" Yunho tertawa pelan kembali mengusap kepala Jaejoong. "Hentikam"

"Aku sama sekali nggak suka disangka yang bukan-bukan oleh para cewek"

"Nggak akan menyukai orang seperti _Hyung _nggak pernah" Wajah Yunho tampak kaget dengan penututran Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Baik aku mengerti" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong. "Candaanku keterlaluan ya? Mian~ Ne~"

Yunho berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Gimana nihh. Harusnya aku nggak bicara setajam itu" Gumam Jaejoong. 'Aku sangat malu kalau dia sampai tahu aku panic karena ciuma nggak langsung dengannya'.

"Tapi memang nggak suka sama dia nggak apa-apa kan?"

.

.

.

Festifal Olahraga ke-54. Dimana semua siswa berkumpul dilapangan.

"Wah persaingan ketat, nihh kita harus mati-matian dinomor lari estafet nanti."

"Joongie berjuanglah" Junsu memijit pundak Jaejoong. "Jangan tambah bebabnku" Jaejoong memasang wajah memelas. Jaejoong jadi mulas.

"Gawat aku jadi gugup" Gumam Jaejoong." Sepertinya pelari andalan kita Yunho _hyung" _Ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah Junsu. "Eh Orang itu pelari andalan?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Aku belum pernah liat dia latihan" Gumam Jaejoong yang didengar Junsu.

"Ya dia selalu bolos latihan juga nggak mau latihan panduan sorak. Tapi itulah tekniknya ketua klub" jawab Jaejoong

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong berbalik melihat wajah tampan Yunho.

"Dsini kamu bersumpah untuk bertarung sampai akhir. Demi kejayaan dan kesehatan festival olahraga _Tohoshinki High School" _Ujar Yunho berapi-api. Disana temannya sudah mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Semangat'.

"Keren ya. Pantas saja _Namja _banyak menjadi korbannya." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Aku lari dulu" Ujarnya pelan

'Aku nggak boleh menyukainya' Jaejoong berjalan kesisi lapangan.

'Dia nggak serius' Pertandingan sekarang dimulai.

"Hei pelari andalan" Panggil_ Songsaenim _

"Sini Yunho" Panggil _Namja_ centil yang mendekati Yunho.

"Selanjutnya" Ujar salah satu petugas disana.

Jaejoong mulai berlari dan mengambil tongkatnya. Tali sepatunya tidak terpasang baik dan membuat Jaejoong menginjaknya.

GUBRAK

Jaejoong terjatuh membuat Tongkat yang ia bawa terlepas.

"Wah, murid kelas satu tim kuning jatuh" Ujar salah satu juru bicara (?)

"Para pelari dibelakang mulai meninggalkannya" Lanjutnya.

"Tim Kuning jadi urutan belakang"

"kenapa kacau begitu sih"

"Lihat, tim kita sudah tertinggal putaran"

Semua orang menyalahkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk ditengah lapangan. "Gara-gara anak kelas satu itu, kita kalah"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Kim Jaejoong. Yunho menunduk supaya tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jaejoong yang duduk kesakitan ditengah lapangan.

"Ya ampun terlalu memaksa sihh" Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk malu.

"Mau kutolong?" Tanya Yunho.

'Kenapa kamu melecehkanku. Dan selalu mempermainkanku" Jaejoong mulai menangis. "Tolong" Gumam Jaejoong sambil menarik ujung celana Yunho.

"Wah" Yunho mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Tenang aja"

'Karena.. gara-gara aku kami diurutan terbawah' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan membantunya menyelesaikan setengan tugasnya.

"Baru aja dapat bantuan" Ujar siswa lain.

"Yunho _Hyung" _Ujar fans Yunho.

"Nggak mungkin dia menyusul" Yunho melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Cepat sekali meninggalkan yang lain" Ujar salah satu siswa.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya. 'astaga dia membantuku'.

Yunho langsung melesat kegaris finish.

"TIM KUNING NOMOR SATU"

'Aku baru sadar cowok ini nggak sekedar mengandalkan tampang' Pikir Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dengan penuh peluh. Jaejoong berpapasan dengan seorang Yeoja.

"Lho itukan Ara _Songsaenim" _ Ujar salah satu siswa.

"Dulu dia digosipin dengan ketua osis"

"Pernah diskors karena pacaran dengan guru"

"Coffee ini dari _Ara Songsaenim_ "

Perkataan Taemin dan Junsu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada _Yeoja _tersebut. 'dia cinta pertama Yunho _Hyung_ '

.

.

.

TBC

-Sikapnya seenaknya dan gampangan. Tapi sebetulnya dia baik. Begitu sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya- Kim Jaejoong

Huwaaa Akhirnya selesai juga *lap keringat

Hohohoh Gara-gara MuBank FF ini jadi lama di publish -3-

Kalau Ripiewnya udah nyampai 5 aku lanjutin FFnya.

FF Pertama Yeyyy *-*b *plakkk

Oh iya FF ini dibuat di sela-sela aku nonton MuBank xD

Jadi

.

.

.

.

can ask for a review?

Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat di publishnya ^_^

_Makassar  
08.39 PM_

_7/5/13_

Follow Ayumi_Ichida *Follback Just mention okey ;)

Kritik Sangat membangun ^-^b


End file.
